candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 910
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 909 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 911 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The ingredient exits are hard to reach. They can slide through the isolated 2 space area. *A plenty of 15-move candy bombs, and liquorice swirls are dispensed by candy cannons. *You only have 30 moves. *There is a chocolate cube in the middle. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points 4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 60,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Start by breaking chocolate from above. Starting from below may cause ingredients to enter stuck zone. *This is partially a waiting game, since the exits for the ingredients are on the belt in the middle. Avoid moving the ingredient off the belt. While the ingredient is in the lower half of the board, try to speed the ingredient's progress on the belt. When the ingredient goes to the section of the belt in the middle of the board, do not match candies in the lower half of the board, or the ingredient will slide down again. When the ingredient gets to the upper half of the belt on the board, speed it toward the exit. *As always, beware of ticking bombs. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients is worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 160,000 points for two stars and an additional 360,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 5,340 points per move 160,000 points / 30 moves = 5,333.33 points per move for two stars and an additional 12,000 points per move 360,000 points / 30 moves = 12,000 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points 3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,800 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 8,460 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades.. Both requirements can be met via colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The chocolate reduce available board and will spread to further reduce available board space. *The liquorice swirls already present reduce available board space, are hard to clear even with five colours and more will dispense. **With the above two points in consideration, the start board space makes it extremely difficult to create a colour bomb. *It is inevitable that candy bombs will be dispensed during the process of clearing the blockers. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations especially with an increase of available board space. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. Trivia *This is the only level which has the three star target score being nerfed while everything else is unchanged. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthrough Gallery Level 910 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Polka Park levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed candy layout Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Redesigned levels Category:Somewhat easy levels